puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Muppet Characters
# *19 *2102 Shady Lane *3-Horned Pasha *7-Words-Max *The 8th Birthday Glurk A *A. Ligator *AM Monsters *Aart *Abby Cadabby *Abe and Bernie *Abel and Mable *Abelardo (crocodile) *Abelardo Montoya *Abigail *Abigail Snuffleupagus *Accordion Player *Ace Yu *Afghan Hound *African Masks *Agnes Stonewick *Airplane *The AL-1995 Plus Tax *Aladdin *Alarm Clock Bird *Albatross *Albert Flan *Alexander Beetle *Alexis the Giraffe *Alfa *Alfonso D'Bruzzo *Alfred Duck *Alfredo and Hildegard *Ali Baba *Alice Otter *Alice Snuffleupagus *Alien (Ghost of Faffner Hall) *Alien Gonzos *Aliens *Alligator (Sesame Street) *Alligators and Crocodiles *Alphabet Characters *Alvin *Alvy Mellish *Amanda *Ambulance Driver *American Avocet *American Crow *American Goldfinch *American Kestrel *American Robin *Andre *Andre (monster) *The Androoze Sisters *Andy *Andy and Randy Pig *Andy Williams Muppets *Angel Marie *Angels *Anger *Angsthaas *Angus MacGregor *Angus McGonagle *Animal *Annette *Annette Monster *Annie DeLoo *Annie Sue *The Announcer *Ant (Sesame Street) *Ant (The Muppet Show) *Anthony *Anthony (ant) *Anyone's Nose singer *Anything Muppets *Apollo *Apple *Arabs *Archbanger Fraggle *Architect Doozer *Aretha *Argyle McSock *The Aristocrats *Aristotle *Arlene Frantic *Arlene the Aardvark *Armstrong the Chicken Hawk *Arnie the Alligator *Arnold *Arthur *Arthur Modell *Artie *Artie Springer *Artie and Marty Pipkin *Astoria *Astronaut *Athena *Athena the Owl *Atlantic Puffin *Attwater's Greater Prairie-Chicken *Aunt Chloe *Aunt Myrtle *Aunt Ursula and Uncle Grizzly *Australians *Automatic Wastebasket *Avarice *Avocado *Avocet *Azibo the Monster B *Baa Baa Walters *Baab the Sheep *Baabra Sheep *Babble *The Babies *Baby Asparagus *Baby Bear *Baby Big Bird *Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo *Baby Breeze *Baby Bunny *Baby Cookie Monster *Baby Elaine *Baby Elmo *Baby Fats Domino *Baby George *Baby Jerry *Baby Koozebanian Creatures *Baby Kramer *Baby Monster *Baby Natasha *Baby Poison Cackler *Baby Prairie Dawn *Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk *Baby Tree Creature *Bad Andy *Bad Bart *Bad Humor Man *Bag *Bagpipes *Bailiff Doozer *Bald Eagle *Ballerina Pig *Balloon Audience *Balloon-Head Conductor *Balls of Fur *Balsam *Balthazar *Baltimore Oriole *Banana *The Banana King *Banana Nose Maldonado *Band Stand Conductor *Barbara Plum *The Barbershop Cactus Quartet *Barbra Streisandwich *Barkley *Barkley (Mother Hubbard) *Barn Owl *Barn Swallow *Bart *Barón Púrpura *Baseball *Basil *Baskerville the Hound *Bats *Bazyli *Be-Bop *Beachball *Beagle *Beaker *Beakie *Bean Bunny *Bear *Beard *Bearded Tit *Bears *Beastie *Beata *Beauregard *Beautiful Day Monster *Beaverine *Beaver *Bee (Mopatop's Shop) *Bee (Muppet Show) *Bee (Muppets Tonight) *Bee-Eater *The Beetles *Beggar *Begoony *Behemoth *Beige Fraggle *Belle the Bubble Mom *The Belly Bashers *Belmont *Belted Kingfisher *Ben *The Benedictine Monkees *Benjamin *Bennett Snerf *Benny (Muppet Show) *Benny Rabbit *Benny the Bat *Bernice the Warthog *Bernie (Easter Bunny) *Bert *Bertha *Beth Bear *Betina and Belinda Cratchit *Betsy Bird *Betty *Betty Lou *Betty the Big Hairy Beast *The Bicuspids *Biff *The Big Bad Wolf (Muppet Classic Theater) *The Big Bad Wolf *Big Bird *Big Head *Big Jeffy *Big Mean Carl *Big Mouse *Big Old Bullfrog *Big Snort *Big Tiny Tallsaddle *The Big Tomato *Big V *Bigmouth Fraggle *Bill *Bill Smith *Bill the Bubble Guy *Bill the Bug *Billy (monster) *Billy and Sue *Billy (Big Blue House) *Billy Boy *Billy Bunny *Billy (From the Balcony) *Billy Idle *Billy the Bear *Billy the Grownup *Bing *Bip Bippadotta *Bird Dancers *The Birdman *The Birthday Bird *Birthday Cake *Bjarne Betjent *Black Bart *Black Dog *Black Rooster *Blackbird *Black-capped Chickadee *Black-throated Blue Warbler *Black-winged Kookaburra *Blanche *Blanche the Polar Bear *Blanket *Bleep *The Blimp *Blind Pew *Blotch *Blue and Yellow Macaw *The Blue Dragon *Blue Grosbeak *Blue Hand *Blue Hen *Blue Jay *Blue Tit *Blue-Feathered Swallowing Swallow *Blue-fronted Amazon *Bluethroat *Blue-winged Kookaburra *Bluki *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Board of Birds *Bob Katz *Bobby Benson *Bobo the Bear *Bobolink *Bodoque *Bonehead Fraggle *Bong *Bongo Player *Bonnie *Bonnie the Bunny *Boo Monster *Boo Mortmorkinson *Boober Fraggle *Book *The Bookworms *Boombah *The Boop *Boppity *Borogoves *Boss (Tastee Freez) *Bossmen *Bottle *The Bouncing Borcellino Brothers *Bowser *Bozark *Brad *Bradley *Bram *Bratty Rat *Bread Monster *Brewster *Bridal Gowns *Brio *British Chap *Brontosauri *Brool *Brosh *Brown Bat *Brown Pelican *Brown Thrasher *Bruce *Bruce (monster) *Bruce McSpruce *Bruce Rumpelstiltskin *Bruce Stringbean *Bruno (Dog City) *Bruno (security guard) *Bruno (spider) *Bruno the Trashman *Bubba *Bubba (Dog City) *Bubba the Rat *Bubo *Bud *Buffy (dog) *Bufo the Toad *Bug *Bug (Mopatop's Shop) *Bug Band *Bug Llewelyn *Bugsy (Muppet Show) *Bugsy Them *Buh *Bulbous *Bull *Bulldozer *Bullets Barker *The Bun-Bun Brothers *Bunnie Bear *Bunny *Bunny Lamp *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Burlington Bertie *The Busby Twins *Bushman Bill *Business Business Creatures *Businka *Bust of Beethoven *Buster (crab) *Buster and Colfax Bergman *Buster the Horse *Butane *Butch *Butcher *Butterflies C *Cactus *Cactus Wren *Caesar Penguin *Caiman *Caleb Siles *California Condor *California Gull *California Quail *Camilla the Chicken *Canada Goose *Canary *Candle *Cantus the Minstrel *Canvasback *Canyon Wren *Capercaillie *Caponata *Captain *Captain Breakfast *Captain Vegetable *Captain Woof *Carface *Carl Carrot *Carla the Big Mean Mom *Carlo de Villamelone *Carlos *Carol Croon *Carol the Baker *Carolina Wren *Carrot Top *Carter *Cashboxes and Locks *Cat (Tommy Tucker) *The Cat (Sesame Street) *The Cat in the Hat *Caterpillar *Caterpillar (Muppet Show) *Catgut *The Cave Fraggles *The Cave's Oldest Fraggle *Caveman *Cecil, Percival & Edgar Bear *Cedar Waxwing *Ceiling Ghost *The Cereal Girl *The Cereal Girl's Dad *Cerulean Warbler *Chaffinch *Chamki *Chaos *Charles Blitzen *Charles the Robot *Charlie Muskrat *Charlie (Muppet) *Charlie (Muppets on Puppets) *Charmin' *Chattering Cheeses *Chaz the Chameleon *The Cheese *Cheesecake *Chef Bernardi *Chelli *Chester (monster) *Chester O'Leary *Chester Pugh *Chester Rat *Chicago *Chick *Chicken Liver *Chicken Opera Singers *Chickens *Chico *Chief (Fairyland PD) *China Shop Clerk *Chip *Chip and Dip *Chipping Sparrow *Chopped Liver *Chrissy *Christina *Christine *Christmas Carolers *The Christmas Turkey *Chuchu Fraggle *Chuck Stoat *Chuck the Lion *Chuckie *Chunky Cheese *Cinderella *Cinders *The City Mouse *Clams *Clarice *Clarissa *Claudia Bird *Clementine *Clerk Fraggle *Clickety Clickers *Clicksnizz *Clifford *Clive Cahuenga *Clive Focus *The Clodhoppers *Close Encounters Alien *Cloud *The Cloverland Dairy Cow *Clowns *Clueless Morgan *Clyde *Clyde and Charlie *Co-Dependence Day therapist *Coach Gruesome *The Cobblestones *Cobra *Cock-of-the-Rock *Coconuts *Codzilla *Coffee Guy *Colambo *Colander Stenchman *Colleen Barker *Colonel Claghound *Colonial Rum Cake Robbers *Christopher Columbus *Common Grackle *Common Loon *Common Nighthawk *Common Raven *Common Redpoll *Common Yellowthroat *Composta Heap *Computer *Connie Stevens Muppet *Conrad Love *Contender 980116 *Convincing John *Cookie *Cookie Hood *Cookie Monster *Cookie Monster Angels *Cookie Monster's Grandma *Cookie Monster's Mommy *Cookie Monster's Pop *Cookie Monster's Sister *Cosmic Fish *Cotterpin Doozer *Count von Count *Count von Count's Brother *Count von Count's Mother *The Countess *The Country Mouse *Cousin Bear *Cousin Pepe *Cousin Whiner *Coutchie-Coulou *The Cow Announcer *Cow Bella *Cowboy with a Drawl *Cows *Craig Kent *Craniac *Cranky *Crazy Harry *Cricket *Crimson Rosella *Croaker *Crosscut Doozer *Crow (Muppets' Wizard of Oz) *Crow (Sesame Street) *Crown-Grabber *Cruiser *Crumpet *Crusty Doozer *Cuckoo *Cuernos *Cupid *Curly Bear *Cynthia Birdley *Cyranose de Bergerac D *Da Niao *Dad Tidbiddle *Daddy Dodo *Daffodil *Dafi *Daisy-Head Mayzie *Dalia *Dan Rather-not *Dance-a-Lot *The Danceros *Dancers *The Dancing Clown *Dancing Grandmas *Dancing Lunch *The Dancing Sacks *The Dancing Sponges *Dani *Danny, Dino Doc *Darci *Dark-eyed Junco *Datz *Dauntless Dragon *Dave Carp Five *Dave the Human *David Finch *David Hasselhoff Muppet *David Hoggselhoff *David Lazer Muppet *David Letterguy *Dawg the Dog *Dead Tom *Deena *Deer *The Defroster *Deliveryman *Delly Monster *Denise *Dennis Monster *Desiree *Detective *The Devil *Devo Muppets *Diana *Dickcissel *Dicky Tick *Didi O'Day and the Dew Drops *Digit *Dimple Fraggle *Dimples the Dog *Dinah *Ding-a-ling *Dingers *Dings *Dinkybeard *Dinosaur *The Dirt Sisters *Disagreeable Sandwich *Ditz *Diva *Diva D'Abruzzo *DJ 1 *DJ 2 *DJ 3 *Do Re Mi Monster *Doc Bullfrog *Doc Hogg *Doc Holiday *Doc Owl *Doctor (Dog City) *Doctor (Muppet Show) *Doctor Pig *Doctor Wizardo *Dodi *The Dodo *Dodos *Dog (Bunny Picnic) *Dog (dinosaur) *Doglion *Dogs *Domby *Don Music *Don Pimpón *Don the Prop Guy *Donald Grump *Donny Dodo *Dooley the Armadillo *Doozer Trio *Doozers *Dorothy (Muppet*Vision 3D) *Dorothy Bovine *Doug Henning's Assistant *Doves *Downy Woodpecker *Dr. Feel *Dr. Livingstone *Dr. Nauga *Dr. No *Dr. Nobel Price *Dr. Pain *Dr. Rainbrain *Dr. Salamander *Dr. Teeth *Dr. Thad *Dr. Watson *Dracula *The Dragonbunny *Dread *Droop *The Duchess *Ducks *Dullard the Aardvark *Dusty and Eartha *Dwayne E *Earl *The Easter Bunny *Eastern Bluebird *Eastern Kingbird *Eastern Towhee *Eastern Whipbird *Ector *Eddie *Edi the Zebra *Edwina Badger *Eel *Eggheads *Eggie *Eggs *Eider *Elefancio *The Elephant *Eliot Shag *Eliot Shag's Mom *Eliza Jane *Elizabeth *Elmer *Elmo *Elmo Angler Fish *Elmo's Mom *Elmo-noske *Elton John's Lunch *Elves *Elvises *Elwood *Emmet Otter *The Emperor *The Encyclopedia Salesman *The Endangered Species Chorus Line *Envy *Enzo *Eric the Parrot *Eric the Yodeling Clam *Ernest Pleth *Ernest the Grouch *Ernestine *Ernie *Ernie Statue *Ernst Stavros Grouper *Espinete *Ethel Mermaid *Eugene *Eugene (tuba player) *European Bullfinch *European Starling *Evening Grosbeak *The Evil Prime Minister *The Extremes F *Faffner Hall Composer Busts *Fairy Godmother (Sesame Street) *The Fairy Godperson *The Falling Alfonsos *Farkas Faffner *Farley *Farm person *Farmer *Farmer Brown *Farmer Frankie *Farmer Grover *Farmer Lear *The Farmer *Fast Eddie *Father Bunny *Father Mouse *Fauna *Faversham *The Fazoobs *Feather Boa Constrictor *Feather Boas *Feather Duster *Featherstone *Federico Pelini *Feenie Fraggle *Feli Filu *Felix Finkledooper *Felix the Climber *Felix the Fearless *Felix the Grouch *Female Koozebanian Creature *Female Northern Cardinal *Female Snowy Owl *The Female Singers *Fenwick *Ferlinghetti Donizetti *Fern *Ferret Jeeter *Ferrão *Fico *Fierce Flagger Dragon *Fierce Monster *Filfil *Finchen *Fiona Phish *Firechief Fraggle *Firefighter Jackson *Fish *Fish Singer *Fishface Fraggle *Flamingos *Flange Doozer *Flash *Flat Eric *Flatcap Frankie *Flaubert the Anteater *Fleet Scribbler *Fletcher Bird *Flex Doozer *Flo (Sing-Along Earth Songs) *Flo (Word Play) *Flo Bear *The Floating Face *Flopsy *Flora the Koala *Flower-Eating Monster *Flowers *Floyd Pepper *Fluffinella *Fluffy *Flute-Snatcher *The Fly Girls *Fly in a Matchbox *Flying Batworm *Flying Whoopie Cushion *The Flying Zucchini Brothers *Foo-Foo *Food *Football *Football Stenchman *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Forgetful Jones *Fox in Socks *Foxes *Fozzie Amoeba *Fozzie Bear *Fozzie Pig *Fozzie's Cousin *Frackles *Fraggles *Fragglettes *Fran *Frances Oznowicz *Frank *Frank Lloyd Left *Frankie *Frankie Frank *Frankie Monster *Frankie Yakovic *Franklin *François Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses *Frazzle *Frazzletones *Frecklehead *Fred (Munchos) *Fred (Whatnot) *Fred (elf) *Fred (monster) *Fred Lizard *Fred the Wonder Horse *French Bread *French Hen *Frida *Frieda *Friendly Coconut *Frog *Frog Scouts *Froggy *Frogs *Fughetta Faffner *Full-Bodied Humanoids *Funga Funga *Furline Huskie *Muppet Furniture *The Fuzz Brothers G *Gabe *Gabriel *Gaffer *Galah *Galahad *The Gambler (character) *Gardener *The Gargles *The Gargoyle *Garibaldo *Garth Burmengi *Gary Cahuenga *Gary Grouch *Gaspar *Gawain *Gawky Birds *The Geefle *Gene Shalit Muppet *The Genie *George (Sesame Street) *George (rock) *George Lucas Muppet *George and Melissa Rabbit *George the Janitor *Georges *Geppetto *Geri and the Atrics *The Germ *Gertha *Get Along Little Doggies *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Ghosts *Giant Boulder *Giant Chicken *The Giant Man-Eating Chicken *Giant Spider *Gil *Gilbert and Sullivan *Gillis Fraggle *Gills Brothers *Gimley *Gimley's Boss *The Gingerbread Men *Gingrich the Newt *The Gink *Ginorman *Gladys (Muppet Show) *Gladys the Cow *Gligs *Glo Worm *Gloat *Gloop *The Glox *The Glutton *Gluttony *Gnu *Goat (Muppet Show) *Goat (Sesame Street) *Goat (Telling Stories) *Gobo Fraggle *Goggles *The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband *Goldcrest *Golden Oriole *Golden-winged Warbler *Goldenrod Burgoot *Goldfinch *Goldfish *Goldie Hawn Muppet *Goldilocks *The Gonk *Goober *Googel *Googly *The Gophers *Gordon Brightfoot *Gorgon Heap *Goslings *Grace the Delphinium *Graffiti Muppets *Gramps *The Grand High Triangle Lover *The Grand Royal Square Lover *The Grand Royal Square Lover's Assistant *Grandma Flutter *Grandmama Bear *Grandmother Happy *Grandpa Grouch *Grandpa Highland McTutter *Grandpa Jacob *Grandpa Mullally *Granny Bird *Granny Cantilever *Granny Fanny Nesselrode *Granny Grouch *Granny Rose *Granny the Gouger *Grapes *Grasshopper *Greased Lightning *Great Blue Heron *Great Egret *The Great Gonzo *Great Grandmother Bunny *Great Gray Owl *Great Horned Owl *Great Spotted Woodpecker *Great Tit *Great Uncle Fishknife *Greater Bird of Audubon *Greater Flamingo *Greater Roadrunner *Great-Grandma Mullally *Green Catbird *Green Gazelles *Green Greliennet *Green Heap *Green Monster *Green Woodpecker *Green-winged Teal *Greenfinch *Grenadier Guardsman *Gretchen Fox *Gretel the Cow *The Grinch *Griotte *Grizzy *Groly *Groove *Grouch Animals *Grouch Cab Driver *Grouch Cop *Grouch Dog *Grouch Ice Cream Customer *Grouch Jailer *Grouch Mayor *Grouchella *Grouches *Groucho Marx Muppet *Grover *Grover's Mommy *Grump *Grundgetta *The Grunt Bags *Guffrey the Vulture *Gugu *Gulliver *Gustav *Guy *Guy Smiley *Gypsies *Gyrfalcon *Gyros Spiniapolis H *H-Man *H. Ross Parrot *Hallie Duck *Halum *Haman's Ear *Hammy Swinette *The Handyman *Haneen *Hank and Frank *Hansel and Gretel *Hardhead Henry Harris *The Hare *Harold *Harold Happy *Harrison Fox *Harry (monster) *Harry the Duck *Harry the Hipster *Harry the Hopping Haystack *Harry the Rhinoceros *Harvey *Harvey Kneeslapper *Harvey Monster *Hase Spielhaus *Hat *Hawaiian I'iwi *The Head of the Network *Headless Bill *Headless Woman *Headline Howie *Heart-Shaped Butterflies *Heather & Herbie Tidbiddle *Helen Happy *Henchy Fraggle *Henrietta (Sam and Friends) *Henrietta (chicken) *Henrietta Honker *Hephaestus Tortoise *Herb *Herbert Birdsfoot *Herbie the One-Octopus Band *Herman Bird *Herman Letanz *Hermit Thrush *Herry Monster *Herry's Father *Herry's Granny *Herry's Mother *Hetty Muskrat *Hilda *Hilda (Sesame Tree) *Hillary the Owl *Hillbilly Singer *Hippie *The Hippocritic Oaf *The Hipster *Hoggie Marsh *Hollywood Pitchmen *Homer *Homer Honker *Homing Pigeon *Honkers *Hooded Warbler *Hoopoe *Hoots the Owl *Hopalong Hamster *Hopper *Hoppity *Horace D' Fly *Horses *Hortense *Horton the Elephant *Hottybotty Hen *House *House Finch *House Sparrow *House Wren *How Now Brown *Howard Snake *Howard Straighttalk *Howard Tubman *Howie *Howie Eatswell *Hu Hu Zhu *Hubba Hubba *Hudson *Hugo *Humble Gary *Humongous Chicken *Humphrey *Humpty Dumpty (Muppet Show) *Humpty Dumpty (Sesame Street) *The Hungry Family I *I. C. DeForrest *I.M. Pig *Iago *Iced Mocha Stirring Rod *Iceland Phurkbill *Icky Gunk *Ieniemienie *Ikri Mikri *Imperial Amazon *Inchworm (character) *Indiana (rat) *Indigo *Ingrid *Inkspots *Inspector LaBrea *The Invisible Twins *Irvine the Grouch *Irving Bizarre *Island Heads *The Itch-Pitching Snitch *Itchy *Ivan the Villager *Iver *Ivory-billed Woodpecker *Izzy J *J. P. Grosse *J.P. *Jabberwock *Jabrik *Jack *Jack (A, You're Adorable) *Jack Bauer Muppet *Jack Be Nimble (Sesame Street) *Jack Rabbit *Jack and Jill *Jack the Boss *Jack the Dog *Jack-in-the-Box *Jackman Wolf *Jacques *Jacques Roach *Jacques Shoesteau *Jacques the Beaver *Jacques' Girlfriend *Jake the Polar Bear *James Badger *James Bond Muppet *James Lipton Muppet *Jamie Fox *Jane Kangaroo *Janice *Japanese Cake *Japanese Storyteller *Jar of Orange Marmalade *Java *Jean the Genie *Jean-Dodd van Clamme *Jeanette *Jeff Probst Muppet *Jennifer *Jeremiah Tortoise *Julian Jeremy Jaroo Jalloo *Jerome *Jerry *Jesus Christ *Jet Setter Tutter *Jiggety Jig *Jill *Jim *Jo *Jo Beth Garfdoohoo *Joe Hundred Guy *Joe Hundred Guy's Butler *Joe Marley *Joe Snow *Joe the Armadillo *Joey and Davey Monkey *John Cleese's Agent *John-Boy *Johnny *Johnny Fiama *Jojo *Jones *Joseph *Jowls *Joy Buzzer *Juanita *Judge Gavel Doozer *Judy *Juggles the Juggler *Juliet Prowse Muppet *Dr. Julius Strangepork *Juljul *Junior *Junior Gorg *Junior Kangaroo K *Kai-Lee *Kami *Kangaroo *Kareem *Karina the Ballerina *Kasey the Kangaroo *Kate Monster *Kate Pierson Muppet *Katie Current *Kathleen the Cow *Katie *Keel-billed Toucan *Keisha *Kenner Gooney Bird *Kent *Kermit and Fozzie's Dad *Kermit the Forg *Kermit the Frog *Kermit the Gorf *Kermit the Grof *Kermit the Pig *Kermit the Protozoa *Kermit's Doctor *Kermit's Mom *Kestrel *Kevin Koala *Khokha *Kiko Matsing *Killdeer *The King *The King (Humpty Dumpty) *King Derwin *King Fred *King Fred (Muppets on Puppets) *King Gnu *King Goodheart *King Goshposh *King Lindy of Lime *King Noogle *King Peter the Persnickety *King Ploobis *King Rupert the Second *The King of Phumph *The King of Reading and Writing *Kingfisher *Kingston Livingston III *Kippi Ben Kippod *Kirpik *Kirtland's Warbler *Kit *Klaus Mueller *Knut Köffelström *Koko the Penguin *Koozebanian Phoob *Koozebanian Spooble *Koozebanians *Kubik *Kupukeji *Kyle the Secretary Bird L *L. Ron *The La Choy Dragon *Lady Agatha *Lady Guenevere *Lady Two *Lamont the Sloth *Lance (Prince Charming's horse) *Lance (director) *Lanford *Lapwing *Lardpork *Large Marvin Fraggle *Lark Bunting *Larry Nooly *Larry and Oliver *Lash Holstein *Last of the Lily Creatures *Laughing Boy *Laundress *Laundromat Manager *The Lautrec Sisters *Lazlo *The Lead Police *Leafy Green Vegetables *Leapovitch the Frog *Least Tern *Left *Lefty (Muppet Show) *Lefty the Salesman *Lena (Sesamstrasse) *Lenny the Gorilla *Lenny the Lizard *Leo *Leo Birdelli *Leo the Party Monster *Leon *Leonard Wolf *Leroy *Les, Lee and Warren *Lesley and Warren *Leslie Mostly *Lester *Lester Possum *Lester Tomwater *Lettuce *Lew Zealand *Librarians (Sesame Street) *Lickety Spit *Lightning *Lily *Lindbergh *Lindy *Link Hogthrob *Linnet *Lips *The Little Cats *Little Bird *Little Bo Peep (Sesame Street) *Little Boy Blue's Mother *Little Cat A *Little Cat B *Little Cat C *Little Cat Fleep *Little Cat Z *Little Chrissy *Little Girl Sue *Little Green Riding Hood *Little Jerry *Little Miss Muffet (Sesame Street) *Little Murray Sparkles *Little Red Riding Hood *Liz Lemon *Lizard (Fraggle Rock) *Lizards *Lobsters *Log *The Log Bird *Lois *Lola *Lola the Fan Dancer *The London Frog *Long-billed Curlew *Long-tailed Tit *Long Joel Silver *The Longhorn Cheddar Cheeses *Longhorn and Shorthorn *Loni Dunne *Lord Hog *Loretta *Lothar *Lothar the Grouch *Lotta Chatter *Lottie Lemon and her Singing Wig *Lou *Lou Fraggle *Louie *Louis *Louis Kazagger *Louisey *Loyal Royal Advisor *Lubbock Lou *Lucky the Duck *Lugsy *Luis Greco *Luke *Lulu *Luna *Luncheon Counter Monster *Lurlene *Lust *Lydia *Lydia the Ostrich *Lyle (dog) *Lyle (sock) M *M! D Bolo *M.A.M.M.A. *MNN Logo Monsters *Ma Bear *Ma Gorg *Mack *Mackerel *Mad Dog (puppet) *Mad Monty *Madame Caneloni *Madame Chairbird *Madame Sworzet *Madeline *Magda *The Magic Fish *The Magpie *Mahboub *Mahna Mahna (character) *Male Koozebanian Creature *Mallard *Malsun *Mama Bear *Mama Countess *Mama Duck *Mama Fiama *Mama Tree Creature *The Man in Brown *The Man in the Moon *Manny Folds *The March Hare (Muppet Show) *Margaret *Maria (Anything Muppet) *Marian *Marie Dodo *Marissa *Marjory the Trash Heap *Markas *Marlon Fraggle *Marshal Grover *Marshal McClean *Marshall Earp *Martha (rock) *The Martians *The Martins and the Coys *Marty (Sesame Street) *Marty Table *Marvin *Marvin (agent) *Marvin (music store owner) *Marvin Suggs *Mary *Mary (Biblical) *Mary Louise (little girl) *Mary Louise (old woman) *Mary the Gorilla *Masterson Rat *Matador *Matthew Katroom *Maureen the Mink *Maurice Monster *Max (Muppet*Vision 3D) *Max (the Grinch's dog) *Max Mekker *Maxine *The Mayor (Tommy Tucker) *Mayor Bunnyparte *Mayor Stovepipe *Mean Floyd *Mean Mama *Mean Mama's Baby *The Mechanical Wind-up TV Show Host *Meepzorp *Meesy Mouse *Megan Mullally (character) *Megu *Mel *Mel the Dog *Melissa *Melvin Milk *Merdlidops *Mergie *Merlin's Assistant *Merry Monster *Mert *Meryl Sheep *Meteora *Mew *The Mexican Hat Dancers *Mice *Mick Swagger *Mickey Moose *Micronesian Kingfisher *The Mighty Favog *Mighty Mongoose *Mike (Anything Muppet) *Mike the Ladybug *Mildred Huxtetter *The Miller's Daughter *Milo *Milton (Muppet Time) *Milton the Golden Toad *Milton Miller *Mimi *Mimsy *Ming *Minik Kuş *Minnesota Mel *Miss Belle *Miss Corner *Miss Finch *Miss Kitty *Miss Leaf *Miss M *Miss Marble *Miss Maxwell *Miss Mousey *Miss Piggy *Miss Vicki *Miss Weatherington *Mo (Ghost of Faffner Hall) *Mo (Word Play) *Mo Frackle *Mo Momo *Moby *Modem Doozer *Modesto Microfono *Moe Cocker *Moe, Moe and Moe *Moishe Oofnik *Mojabo *Mokey Fraggle *Mold *Moldy Hay *Molly Monster *Molly and Melville *Mom Tidbiddle *Mome Raths *Mommy Dodo *Mommy Snuffleupagus *Mona Monster *Moni *Monica the Harmonica *Montague *Monty *Monty (Mopatop's Shop) *Moo-Ing the Merciless *Moo-Ing's henchman *Mookie *Moose Head *Moosey Mouse *Mopatop *Mordecai Sledge *Mordicus *Morma Flycatcher *Morris Fraggle *Morton the Elephant Bird *Morty *Moshe *Mosquitos *Moss *Mother Bunny *Mother Goose *Mother Mouse *The Motorettes *Mount Rushmore *Mountain Bluebird *Mourning Dove *Mouse Family *The Mouse King *Mousey *Mr. & Mrs. Nooly *Mr. & Mrs. Smalls *Mr. Applegate *Mr. Between *Mr. Bitte *Mr. Briteweight *Mr. Callahan *Mr. Can You Guess *Mr. Chatterly *Mr. Dawson *Mr. Dillo *Mr. Dragon *Mr. Easy Peasy *Mr. Essex *Mr. Figg *Mr. Foot *Mr. Grizzle *Mr. Ice Cream Cone Man *Mr. Johnson *Mr. Knox *Mr. Lucky *Mr. MacTaggart *Mr. Monster *Mr. Moriarty Seagoon Eccles *Mr. Moses *Mr. Movie *Mr. Nose *Mr. Plagueman *Mr. Poodlepants *Mr. Referee *Mr. Seed *Mr. Sock *Mr. T.V. Sett *Mr. Tiger *Mr. Warble *Mr. Warthog *Mr. Whisper *Mr. Wolf *Mrs. Appleby *Mrs. Carey-Sharey *Mrs. Casaba *Mrs. Chicken (Mopatop's Shop) *Mrs. Chicken (Sesame Street) *Mrs. Dilber *Mrs. Dogooder *Mrs. Frazzle *Mrs. Grouch *Mrs. Otissa Buttons *Mrs. Thistletwat *Mrs. Tiger *Mrs. Turow *Mrs. Zabarelli *Ms. Fluffé *Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen *Ms. Horn *Ms. Scarlett *Ms. Whipley *The Mudman *Mudwell the Mudbunny *Mulch *Mulligan *Multimonstruo *Multimuppet *The Amazing Mumford *The Mummy *The Muppaphone *Muppet Babies (puppets) *Muppet Doctor *Muppets Tonight Writers *Muppets Tonight floor manager *The MuppPips *Muppy *Murray (Anything Muppet) *Murray (Minstrel) *Murray Beethoven *Murray Matisse *Murray Monster *Murray the Mediocre *Mushmellon *Music Store Owner *Musician *Musicians at Prince Charming's Ball *The Mutations N *Nac *Nani Bird *Narf *Natalie *Nate Leakey *Nellie Penguin *Nelson *Nelson's Sharp-tailed Sparrow *Nene *Neno *The Newsman *The Newspig *Newt *Nick *Nick Normal and the Nickmatics *Nicky *Nicky Napoleon and His Emperor Penguins *Nigel (Muppets Tonight) *Nigel (Muppet Show) *Nigel's Mom *The Nightmare *Nimnim *Nine Inch Snails *Noah (Sippuray Sumsum) *Noodlenose Fraggle *Nora Nicks *Norman (assistant) *Norman (ram) *Northern Bobwhite *Northern Cardinal *Northern Flicker *Northern Mockingbird *Northern Spotted Owl *Norval the Fish *Nu'man *Nurse Pig *Nurses *Nuthatch *Nutty Bird O *Oak Tree *The Oat Bran Zydeco "Je Ne Sais Quoi" Band *Octavio the Octopus *Octopuses *Odd-Job Gerald *Officer Fuzzy *Officer O'Growler *Ohboy Bird *Ohreally Bird *The Oinker Sisters *Ojo *The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly *The Old Gypsy Lady *Old Joe *Old Lady Possum *Old MacDonald *Old McDougal *Old Men *Old Mother Hubbard *Old Skyball Paint *Old Smoggy *Old Tom *The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe *Olive *Oliver *Ollie *Ollie (Mopatop's Shop) *Ollie the Tapir *Omagrossa *Omar *One-Eyed Jack *Onion Burgoot *Opera Singer (Sesame Street) *Opossum *Oscar Envelope *Oscar the Grouch *Osprey *Ostrich Feathers *Osvaldo, el Gruñón *Othmar the Grouch *Otters *Otto (octopus) *Otto and Etta Otter *Otto the Automatic Entertainer *Ovejita *Oystercatcher *Ozzie the Squid P *P. Fenton Cosgrove *P.J. *Pa Gorg *Pablo Bigotasso *Paco *Painted Bunting *Palace Guard *Palazzo Roadrunner *Pam-I-Am *Pamela *Pammy *Pancho Contreras *Papa Bear *Papa Luigi *Papa Oofnik *Papa Pig *Papa Tree Creature *Park Ranger Squirrel *Parker Monster *Parrots *Pat Playjacks *Patina *Patti Saverne *Paul Hall-Small *Paul Revere *Paul Williams Muppets *Pavlov the Pug Dog *Pearl *Peasants *Pedzipotwor *Pencils *Penguins *Pepe the King Prawn *Percy *Peregrine Falcon *Perezgil *Pesties *Peter Cratchit *Peter Londonbridge *Peter and Paul *Pferd *Phil *Phil Fraggle *Phil Harmonic *Dr. Phil van Neuter *Philo and Gunge *Phoebe *Piano *Pickey Mickey *Pickled Egg *Picklepuss and Pop *Pickles *Pied Butcherbird *The Pied Piper *Pied Quetzal *Pierre *Pierre (frog) *Pierre Blue *Pierre LaCousse *Pierre the French Rat *Pig Minister *Pigeons *Captain Pighead *Pigs *Pileated Woodpecker *Pilgrim *Pink Monster *Pino *Pino (monster) *Pinocchio (Muppet Show) *Pinocchio (Sesame Street) *Pip and Pop *Pipe Organ *Piratenkapitän Wolfdietrich Säbelmeier *Pitchman Pumps *Piño *Placido Flamingo *Plunk the Sea Otter *Poco Loco *Pochard *Poison Cackler *Polly Darton *Polly Darton's Dog *Polly Lobster *Pomeroy *Pong Pagong *Pop-eyed Catfish *Pops the Doorman *The Porcupine *Porcupines *"Poseidon: The Musical" singers *The Possums *Potto *Poupas *Prairie Dawn *Prairie Dawn's Mom *Prairie Dogs *Preposterous *The President *Preston Rabbit *Prime Minister *Prince Cha-Cha-Charming *Prince Charming *Prince Firstly *Prince Humpty Dumpty *Prince Muppet *Prince Rudolph *The Prince of Phumph *Prince the Dog *Princess Azalia *Princess Gwendolinda *Princess Gwendolynda *Princess Lulabelle *Princess Penelope *Princess Tizz *The Procrastinator *Professor Albert Einslime *Professor D. Rabbit *Professor Gary Gill *Professor Hastings *Professor Hugh Mungous *Professor Madcliffe *Professor Nucleus Von Fission *Prunella *Puck *Puffins *Pullover sweater *Pumpkins *Punch and Judy Puppets *Punching Bag *Puppety Sockman the Puppet *Puppyduck *Purk *Purple Finch *Purple Heap *Purple Martin *Purple Rain Man *Py Q *The Queen *Queen Peuta *Queen Quinella *The Queen of Phumph *The Question *Quetzal *Quincy the Flying Squirrel *Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla R *Rabbi *Rabbit (Mopatop's Shop) *Rabbits *Raccoons *The Raccoons *The Raggmopps *Rainbow Lorikeet *Raisin *Ralph Robin *Ralphie *Randall the Zebra *Rapunzel *Rats *Ray *Ray (Ghost of Faffner Hall) *Razalbath *Readers of the Open Range *Ready Betty *Ready Eddie *Ready Stan *Real Old Tom *Red Bird *Red Fraggle *Red Kite *Red-eyed Vireo *Red-headed Woodpecker *Red-legged Partridge *Red-tailed Hawk *Red-winged Blackbird *Reed Bunting *The Refined Young Cannonballs *Reindeer *REM *Renata Scottie *Rex the Rattlesnake *Rhinoceros Hornbill *Rhonda Rat *The Rhymies *Ricardo *Ricardo Monsterban *Richard *Rico *Riff *Righton Bird *Ring-necked Pheasant *Rita Mouse *Rizzo the Rat *Rhode Island Red *Rob Reiner Muppet *Robbie *Roberta *Robin *Robin the Frog *The Robin *Robot Abraham Lincoln *Robot Dancers *Rod *Rock *The Rock and Roll Monster *Rock Clinger *Rock Dove *Rock Ptarmigan *Rocket Sprocket *Rockin' Richard *Rocko *Rocky (baby) *Rocky (cat) *Rocky (monster) *Rocky's Mother *Rodeo Rosie *Rodney *Roley Moley *Roma *Ronald Duck *Ronnie Trash *Roosevelt Franklin *Roosevelt Franklin's Mother *Rosa *Rosalyn *Rose-breasted Grosbeak *Rosemary *Rosita *Rosita's Abuela *Rosita's Family *Rover Joe *Rowlf the Dog *Rowlf's Nephew *Roxie Marie *Roy *Royal Birds *The Royal Gardener *Rubber Band Men *Ruby *Ruby-throated Hummingbird *Rude Dude *Rudy Monster *Rudy Vallee Doozer *Ruffed Grouse *Rufus *Rugby Tiger *Ruler *Rumpel *Rumple Fraggle *Ruppyduck *Rusty *Ruth (Song of the Cloud Forest) *The RX Twins S *St. Vincent Amazon *Sacrificial Idol *Sadie Schwartzbaum *Sal Minella *Sally Messy Yuckyael *Sally Screamer *Sally Spingel-Spungel-Sporn *Salvador Dada *Salzburg Sauerkraut Singers *Sam (Sam and Friends) *Sam (little boy) *Sam (shopkeeper) *Sam and Ella *Sam the Eagle *Sam the Robot *Sam-I-Am *Same Sound Brown *Sammy the Snake *Samson *Samuel Snively *The San Francisco Earthquake *The Sandwich *Sandwiches *Sandy *Santa Claus *Sarah Chair *Sarah Hall-Small *Sarcophagi *Scarlet Macaw *Scarlet Tanager *Scary Mary *Scientist *Scissor-tailed Flycatcher *Scoff *Scoop Doozer *Scoop and Skip *Scooter *Scorn *Scotsman *Scram-I-Am *Scratch McCollie *Screaming Thing *Scred *Scritch *Scruffy *Scudge *Seagulls *Security Guard *Selma Worm *Sergeant Thursday *Sergio *The Seven Dwarves *Seven-foot-tall Talking Carrot *Seymour *Seymour (turtle) *Señor Lechuga *Shade *Shadow *The Shagri-Las *Shake *Shakes *Shakey Sanchez *Shark (Muppet Show) *Shark (Sesame Street) *Sharon Groan *Sharp-tailed Grouse *Sheep *The Sheep and the Cow *The Sheikh's Wife *Shelduck *Shelley the Turtle *Shepherd *Sheriff Shrimp *Sherlock Hemlock *Sherlock Holmes (whale) *Sherlock Holmes' Cat *Sherlock Hubbard *Sherry Netherland *Shiku *Shirley *Shirley and Nat Muskrat *Shivers the Penguin *Showered Rosell *The Showman *Sid Knishes *Sid Spider *Sidebottom *Sigh *Signor Baffi *Silver Beak *Simon Soundman *Simson *Singalotti *The Singing Dentists *Singing Firemen *Singing Food *Singing Owl *Singing Weatherman *Sinister Sam *Sir Blunderbrain *Sir Harry the Tennis Ball *Sir John Feelgood *Sir Linit *The Six Dollar Man *Skeletons *Skenfrith *SKF Robot Smokestack *Skipping Stones *Skippity *Skippy *Skunk (Muppet Show) *Sleeping Beauty *The Sleeze Brothers *Slick the Sea Lion *Slim Wilson *Slimey *Slithy Toves *Sloppy *Sloth *Slug *Smart Tina *The Smashing Pumpkins *Smilin' Jack *Smith's Longspur *Smokey the Salmon *The Snail *Snail *Snail (Mopatop's Shop) *Snake Charmer *Snarl *Sneaker *Sneegle *Sneels *Sneezes *The Snerfs *Snerk *Snickery *Snivelly *Snook (skunk) *Snookie Blyer *The Snoozer *The Snorers' Chorus *Snork *Snort *Snorty *Snow Bunting *Snow Goose *Snow Grouch *Snow White (Sesame Street) *Snowbirds *Snowy Owl *Snowy Plover *The Snowman *The Snowths *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Snuffleupagus *Snuffleupaguses *Sock Quartet *Socks the Cat *Sofie *Solid Foam Drummer *Song Sparrow *Song Thrush *Sonny Friendly *Sophie *Sophie (Mopatop's Shop) *Sopwith the Camel *Sour Bird *The Southern Colonel *Spa'am *Spaceship Surprise Captain *Spaghetti *Spalding Monster *Spamela Hamderson *Sparky (stuntman) *Speckled Hen *Speleothems *The Sphinx *Spider *Splurge *The Spook *Spot *Spotted Dick *Sprocket *Spy Guy *Squacky *The Square *Squiggle *The Squire *The Squirrelles *Squirrels *Stalks *Stan (police officer) *Stan and Louie *Stan the Snowball *Stanley Weasel *The State of Indiana *Statler and Waldorf *Statler and Waldorf's Nurses *Statler's Grandson *Steel Rabbit *Stella (Play-Along Video) *Stella (Sesame Street) *Steller's Jay *The Stepsisters *Steve *Stevenson the Parrot *Stiller the Elf *Stinky the Skunk *Stinky the Stinkweed *Storybook *Storyteller Bunny *Storyteller Fraggle *Stosh *Stu *Stuckweed *Stuie Monster *Stuntkip *Sue Snue *Sully *Sulphur-crested Cockatoo *The Sun *Sundance *Super Chicken *Super-Grautsch *Super Grover *Super Nanny *Super Sheep *Suzetta *Suzy *Svengali *Svengali's Assistant *Swallow *Swamp demons *Swamp Sparrow *Swampy *The Swedish Chef *The Swedish Pig *Sweetpea Sue *Sweetums *Sweetums Pig *The Switcheroos *Sylvia (worm) T *Talking Houses *Talking Luggage *Talking Machine *Tallulah *Taminella Grinderfall *Tantan *Tarantula *The Tarnish Brothers *Tatooey Rat *Tawny Owl *Taxi Driver McGillicuddy *Taylor the Turkey *Teal *Ted *Ted Thomas *Ted Thomas Sr. *Teena *The Teeterini Family *Teeth *Telephone Operator *Telly Monster *Tennis Balls *The Teppums *Teresa *The Termite *Terrence McBird *Terri Springer *Tessie Twiddlebug *The Bicuspids *The Fairy Information Operator *Theresa *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *Thig *The Thing That Claps *Thistle *Thog *Thomas Twiddlebug *Thor *The Three Bears *The Three Little Pigs *Thudge *Thudge McGerk *Tiffy *Tiki Idol *Tilly *Tim Curry Muppet *Timecaster *Timmy Monster *Timmy Twiddlebug *Tina Twiddlebug *Tingo *Tinseltown Phurkbill *Tiny Tim's Uke Repair delivery man *Tita *Tito *Tito (bat) *Tizzy the Bee *Toad *Toccata *Tom Cruise Muppet *Tom, Dick, and Harry *Tommie *Tommy and Fred *Tonton *Tony (Monsterpiece Theater) *Tony (turtle) *The Tooth Fairy *The Top Banana *Topiary Peacock *Topo Sticky *Tornado *The Tortoise *Tosh Fraggle *Toshiro *Toucan *Tough Eddie *T.R. *Tramp *Trash (Ghost of Faffner Hall) *Tree Swallow *Treelo *Trekkie Monster *Trees *Trepido *Trevor the Gross *Troel *Trolls *Troy *Truckee *Trumpet Girl *Trumpeter Swan *T-Shirt Salesman *Tufted Duck *Tufted Titmouse *Tug Monster *Tuktuki *Tula *Tumbrell Doozer *Tungar the Tiger *Turbo Doozer *Turbo Theo *The Turkey *Turkey (Emeril Live) *Turkey Conductor *The Turtle *Turtle Dove *Tutie *Tutter *Tuxedos *Twiddlebugs *Twitch *Two Guys Named Ed *The Two-Headed Comic *The Two-Headed Monster *The Two-Headed Monster's Mother *Two-Headed Muppet Monster *Two-Headed Singer *Two-Headed Woman *Two-Nosed Whatnot U *Ubergonzo *Ubu *Uncle Abe *Uncle Berklummer *Uncle Bocks *Uncle Deadly *Uncle Docks *Uncle Dutter *Uncle Gobo *Uncle Hank *Uncle Louie (Anything Muppet) *Uncle Slim *Uncle Traveling Matt *Undercover Rover *Undertaker *Unemployed Bear *Upsy Daisy *Ursa *Ursula V *Vanity *Vazh *Velma Blank *Vendaface *Vendawish *Venerable Sage Hambo *Venerable Sage Lambo *Vera *Verduberto *Vicki *Vicki (snake) *Victor *Video Rental Clerk *Vikings *Vile Bunch Drummer *Vile Bunch Guitarist *The Village Spiders *Vincent Twice *Violin and Bow *Virginia Virginia *Virginia the Red Fox *Vivian *Vulture (Mopatop's Shop) W *Waffle the Cow-Monkey *Waldo C. Graphic *Waldo F. Sterling *Waldorf's Replacement *Walleye Pike *Wally *Wally Whoopie *Walrus *Walter *Walter Cranky *Walter Tell *Wanda Cousteau *Wander McMooch *Warren Wolf *Warthog *Watson *Wayne and Wanda *Weasels *The Weather Guy *Wedding Cakes *Wembley Fraggle *Wendell Porcupine *Wendell Wizard *Wesley *Western Meadowlark *Western Scrub-Jay *Western Tanager *Whaddayasay Bird *Whales *Whatnot Monster *Whatnots *The Whipley Triplets *Whirling Wanda *Whispering Log *White-breasted Nuthatch *White-tailed Fish Eagle *The White Rabbit (Muppet Show) *Whizzy *Whoopie Cushions *Whooping Crane *The Wickershams *Wig Trainer *The Wild Impresario *Wild Turkey *Wilf *Wilkins and Wontkins *Will Possum *Willet *William Shakespeare (character) *William Tell *Willow Ptarmigan *Willy Muppet *Wingnut Doozer *Winky *Winky Pinkerton *Winny *Winston the Woodpecker *Wipple *The Wise Man *Wisss *The Witch Doctor *Witches *The Wizard (Fraggle Rock) *Wodehouse (Sesame Street) *Wolf (The Muppet Show) *Wolf vom Wörtersee *Wolfgang the Seal *Wolfhound *Wolfram Wolf *Wolle *Wood Duck *Wood Thrush *The Woodsman *Woody Allen Muppet *The World's Oldest Fraggle *Worm Scouts *Wren *Wrench Doozer *Wyoming Walt X *Xavier *Xiao Mei Zi Y *Yancey Woodchuck *The Yapper-Nap *Yaqut *Yeaster Doozer *Yellow-bellied Sapsucker *Yellow-rumped Warbler *Yertle the Turtle *Yo-Yo *Yoda Muppet *Yolanda (cheese) *Yolanda Rat *Yorick *Yorick (Muppet Show) *Yorick the Salmon *Youknow Bird *Young Kermit *The Young Man Who Lives in a Glove *The Young Son *Young Statler and Waldorf *The Young Woman Who Lives in a Hat *Yoyo *Yves St. La Roache Z *Zang Zong *Zé Das Latas *Zeamble the Cat *Zebediah *Zeke *Zeke (Mopatop's Shop) *Zelda Rose *Zeliboba *Zeus *Zikwe *Zing Zong *Zippity *Zippity Zap *Zippity Zap's Mom *The Zizzy Zoomers *Zoe *Zola *Zondra *The Zookeeper *Zoot *Zostic *Zsa Zsa Porkmustard *Zubin Beckmesser *Zuzu *Zuzu Fitzwaller *ZZXKL Category:Character Libbodeairs Category:Muppet Characters Category:Puppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters